


Coffee with Creampie

by strawberrypop11



Category: Original Work
Genre: Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Cock Slut, Date Rape Drug/Roofies, Drugged Sex, Explicit Sexual Content, Gay Sex, Hallucinations, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, I'm Bad At Tagging, Interracial Relationship, M/M, Non-Consensual Drug Use, Older Man/Younger Man, Rape/Non-con Elements, Rough Sex, Spit As Lube, slight slut shaming, whipped cream as lube
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-19
Updated: 2020-07-19
Packaged: 2021-03-05 03:02:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,655
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25377355
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/strawberrypop11/pseuds/strawberrypop11
Summary: Cliff Hartman is a retired owner of a famous car dealership. On his depressing forty-eighth birthday, the man decided to go help his loneliness by going to the new cafe to get some of their seemingly profound coffee and eat some of their delicious pies, and perhaps try a recommended treat. However, Cliff wasn’t expecting to indulge in something else. Something more...fulfilling.
Comments: 4
Kudos: 16





	Coffee with Creampie

Cliff Hartman was your simple, everyday American man that has done very well with his life. For thirty years, he was employed as the owner of an American-branded car dealership that his step-father previously owned. After his unfortunate passing, Cliff decided to take over in his early youth, and save his step-father’s quickly declining business. 

It was an extremely nice gig for Cliff, as he branched off with new ideas that worked like oil on a cog. And the money he was ranking in, allowed him to afford a nice four-bedroom, three-bath home in a quiet, well-settled neighborhood. He even had enough money to get himself a great truck to drive around in, and he was even able to drive down to Florida to experience a warmer setting for his once-a-year vacation. Cliff enjoyed it very much, even thought about moving down there. But, in those times he had a family, that included his ill mother, and troubled teen sister, who greatly depended on him. So, Cliff decided to stay up with his family in the harsh coldness of Maine.

However, now there was no family to depend on him anymore. With his mother being recently deceased, and his younger sister, Charlene, all grown up, and deciding to move to the west coast with her new boyfriend; Cliff was left all alone. Never really being a man of commitment, Cliff didn’t marry any woman he was with; which was what caused the breakups to occur in the first place. He didn’t like the idea of being attached to one person for the remainder of his life when he was younger. However, now he wished he had. At least, he wouldn’t have had to experience the loneliness he felt quite often. 

Nowadays, Cliff found it hard to find a decent lady. In his youth, he was an extremely attractive man. Being 6’0 ft and packed with lean muscle, and having a well-kempt short afro, while being cleanly-shaven, were great perks to have in the world of love. He had women coming up to him in the streets, at bars and practically throwing themselves to him. They would be demanding nights of wild sex and offered all the liquor he could drink. Though, as he got older, his features were starting to decline as they do.

While he was fortunate to still have his tall stature and muscle, his face, on the other hand, was starting to lack. Bags were pooling around his dark brown eyes, as the workload of being an owner was taking its toll on him. Wrinkles on his face were starting to appear around his lips, on his forehead, and most of all his cheeks, that were starting to sag. Cliff’s afro was starting to become an annoyance to keep tame as he got older, so he decided to just buzz cut it down to half of what it was, and decided to wear a cap to disguise the extreme shortness of his hair. Also, as his hair had gotten shorter, his facial hair, on the other hand, was starting to become longer. It grew into a fine beard, that a younger Cliff would have despised since Cliff had always thought that having hair there meant laziness. And, perhaps he was now. Being old meant being tired, being tired meant not wanting to do things as frequently as he did when he was younger. Overall, the man was starting to lose his touch as the years progressed. 

Now, the man was forty-seven going onto forty-eight and had been retired from his CEO job weeks prior. Cliff knew he could have stayed in that profession for longer, but he thought he needed a change of pace; after all, he wasn’t going to live forever. So, he sold the place to a bigger name-brand and got a decent stash of eleven million dollars; well over enough money to have a nice life. But, the only thing Cliff did was stay put in his home, bored out of his mind. Not having the motivation to travel, or try new things in general. It was like that for a while. Until suddenly his birthday had rolled around. 

For his first birthday without having to work, Cliff wanted to treat himself. He read in the newspaper that there was a little cafe near his neighborhood that had just opened up. Hearing from his close friends and reading some Yelp reviews on his iPhone, they said that it was pretty good and had great coffee and pies to _die_ for and some reviews by the male patrons, along with his bros, even stated that there was another treat there that was _good_ , and they encouraged other males to try it. So upon hearing that, Cliff agreed that he would go there to try this alleged treat. So, he dressed warmly. A sweater and some snow-boots, a scarf, and his cap to top it all off. He grabbed his wallet and keys, and loaded up into his truck, and drove until he was in the parking lot that housed the cafe. 

* * *

At first glance, the building looked to be straight out of the classic 70s. It was white on the outside, with some baby blue trimming, and a nice big sign that read in maroon-red cursive, _Patsy’s Cafe_. It also had a nice entrance, decked out with flowers and little car figurines, and everything else that was cheesy. They even had a ramp going up to the main doors. Cliff nodded, approving already of his choice to go here, as he grabbed his keys, went outside, and locked his truck, before heading towards the interesting place. 

As he began to walk around, he noticed the number of cars there was in the parking lot. There was quite a lot, they almost filled the lot. But, Cliff shrugged it off, excusing it because it was a Friday, and that people liked pies and coffee, Cliff included, but for now, Cliff wanted to see what the _special treat_ was that this cafe had to offer. Pocketing his keys as he neared the door, and grabbing the handle, he yanked it open and instantly smiled. 

It was very warm, Cliff could feel it, he closed his eyes as the sudden smell of pie filled his nostrils. The delicious aroma of the treat instantly reminded Cliff of family nostalgia. Remembering when he was a young boy, he would help stir and sometimes get a little taste of the mixtures of his grandmother’s sweet pies and cakes she would often bake, and bring to the church’s luncheon every Sunday. The whole cafe practically smelt of childhood, and Cliff was instantly on board. But, as he opened his eyes, his heart dropped. In front of him, was a line of waiting customers, and as he looked around, all the seats were filled. 

Cliff inwardly kicked himself, he should have known that this would be the outcome. After all, the number of cars outside and the size of the cafe should have been a dead giveaway that there would be no room for him. Unless he wanted to stand there for a half-hour that is and was willing to wait for a seat to be opened. Cliff thought about the idea, as he checked his watch. It was a little past five-o-clock. Usually, around this time he would be spending it by laying in his lounge chair, watching dumb sitcoms back-to-back, just to pass the time. Cliff mentally cringed at that scenario that would most likely happen if he went home and quickly erased it from his mind. He could wait after all. It’s not like he’s doing anything useful in his retirement, waiting a half hour or so for some desserts and coffee wasn’t the worst thing in the world to waste someone’s time on. So, the man crossed his arms and started to patiently wait. 

As he waited, Cliff was starting to look around at his surroundings. The interior of the cafe was quite homey. The colors in the place were all cool and gentle on the eyes. It seemed that the cafe was going for a more sporty-type style, as there were portraits of famous athletes on the wall; all signed and everything. Cliff found it quite odd that all of them were shirtless and in their boxers, but he excused it. 

Other than the portraits, there were metal silhouettes of car decorations that hung on the wall. Also, baseballs and footballs were painted onto the turquoise walls, while there were soccer and basketball rugs littered onto the white tile of the ground. Besides the inappropriate portraits, the whole place looked to be like some little boy’s bedroom, and as Cliff wavered his eyes from the aesthetics to the patrons, it all started to make somewhat sense. 

Most, if not all of the customers at this place were males. Most of them from what Cliff could tell were men around _his_ age. Now, there were some frats in the place too, but the older men overpowered the youngsters by a long shot. However, that wasn’t the only thing that Cliff noticed. The three waiters in the entire establishment were all male too. But, unlike the middle-agers and frats that had some meat on them, these waiters didn’t have any; they were _twinks_. 

Though, as Cliff marveled in his shock, that wasn’t the only thing he noticed about them. Their uniforms were extremely unusual. Unlike a traditional black shirt, black pants type of outfit, that Cliff was used to seeing in establishments, these twinks were instead wearing something more...flamboyant. All of them were wearing high-waisted booty shorts and crop tops, patterned like jerseys. They even had numbers on them too. 69, 71, and 99. However, the waiters' last names weren’t scribed on the clothing. Instead, they were phrases of dessert items.

For instance, the waiter who had the number 69, was called “Creampie.” The waiter was curvy, supporting wide thighs and a supple butt. Creampie also had bleach-blonde hair like vanilla pie filling, which was sporadic with curls. His hair went very well with his smooth pasty skin tone, reminding Cliff of the Cool Whip he would occasionally eat straight out of the can. Cliff could also see that Creampie had pale blue eyes, plumpciously pink lips, and had a neon yellow jersey on with his cyan shorts. Cliff couldn’t help but stare at his ass as he walked by, going to the table closest to the long line.

Another waiter, the one who wore the number 71, was called “Red Velvet”. This waiter was fairly tall, the tallest of the three, and was lanky, but firm. Red Velvet had a dark red jersey on with black shorts that cupped his ass perfectly and had a creamy brown skin tone that reminded Cliff of hot chocolate. Red Velvet had brown eyes, like Cliff’s, but they were lighter than his, like a latte. The waiter also had dark freckles dotted around his cheeks and had his, obviously dyed, red hair slicked back, and had a lip piercing. Red Velvet was carrying cups of all types of coffee, Iced, Mocha, Irish, etc. Cliff could see the men he served give lecherous grins as he placed the drinks down on their table. Cliff gaped as he saw a young black-haired frat, muscled and all, placed a firm smack onto Red Velvet’s ass as he turned away. 

Cliff was expecting the twink to turn around and smack him, perhaps even give him a little taste of his own medicine, but instead, Cliff saw Red Velvet moan and blew the frat a kiss, which he took and slammed it into his heart, causing the waiter to giggle, before leaving for the kitchen.

Finally, the last waiter who wore the number 99, was called, “Sugar Cookie.” The final waiter was pale, but not as pale as Creampie. Sugar Cookie was also Asian and had dyed light pink hair that was ruffled on the top but buzzed in the back. He also had bright amber eyes, like the color of whiskey. Sugar Cookie wore a bright pink jersey and pastel blue shorts that barely covered his ass-cheeks. However, besides jerseys and booty-shorts, the unique thing about Sugar Cookie that the other’s didn’t seem to have was that he was wearing makeup. 

Cliff could see that he was wearing a clear gloss on his ruby red lips. Sugar Cookie was also wearing a thick eye-liner, and all over his cheeks were dots of all sorts of bright colors from the rainbow. Sugar Cookie was delivering items like Red Velvet, but except beverages, it was pies. Cliff’s mouth watered as he saw the array of pies. All varied from rich chocolate, spicy pumpkin, delectable cherry, tangy lemon, and...Cliff suddenly snapped out of his food-driven thoughts as he felt a strong tap on his shoulder.

Cliff turned his head, making eye contact with a pair of green eyes, that were attached to a very pissed-off frat boy.

“You gonna stand there and make goo-goo eyes at the waiters, or are you gonna go forward?” 

Cliff shook his head at the thick New York accent that infiltrated his ears, before turning towards the line. There was nobody in front of him anymore. Cliff thought about his want to go here anymore after what he’s seen. He wasn’t really into guys as he was girls, but there was one thing he couldn’t stand to do if he left; watching those damn sitcoms. 

So, with a long sigh, Cliff muttered an apology before slowly going forward towards the host’s podium. Standing there was a short man, but unlike the youthful waiters, this man was quite old. With a balding head and a long grey mustache, the man was wearing a cheap tan suit. Cliff noticed the name tag on his jacket, it read, “Mr. Patsy.” 

Cliff couldn’t help but remember that name for some reason. He heard about this man before, but he can’t remember where. 

“Good evening, Mr. Hartman.” Cliff quickly looked up as he heard the gruff voice of the host, “Where would you like to be dining today?” 

Cliff blinked stupidly at this man who had used his man, a flash of memory went off in his brain, but it didn’t trigger a full picture. So, he ignored it and cleared his throat before answering, 

“I don’t know, whatever seats you have open will be fine with me.” 

Cliff watched as he saw Mr. Patsy smile at him before nodding. Cliff gawked as Mr. Patsy suddenly stood up, his height almost doubling from what Cliff assumed it was. Old memories started to flicker in his mind again, flashing images of Mr. Patsy being their landlord, and his young self watching in awe as his step-father was bent over their old kitchen table, and the tall figure that stood before him, was pounding into his step-dad with no regards. He remembered his step-father’s rough moans and his hollering of Mr. Paty’s name before a young Cliff ran outside to play without any knowledge of what he had just witnessed, assuming it was just a grown-man thing to do. 

Cliff gasped as his mind went back to the present. Cliff eyed Mr. Patsy in an apprehensive manner, watching as he grabbed a menu from the podium, then he ushered Cliff with a quiet “Come on.” before walking away. 

Cliff nodded, following the tall man. It didn’t make sense to Cliff, was his step-father gay? Not that Cliff was discriminate against them, but Cliff always thought his hunk of a stepdad couldn’t be submissive, and when he was young he seemed to love his mother dearly. But that sudden memory told him otherwise. Cliff shook his head and away went those thoughts. Soon he noticed he was being escorted past many booths and tables. Then, they finally arrived at a secluded booth in the far corner of the diner. Cliff sat down on the cushioned seat before a menu was suddenly placed down in front of him.

“Here you go, sir.” Mr. Patsy said with a smile, “Lil’ Creampie will be your server tonight, treat him well, you hear?” 

Cliff nodded, not liking the threatening tone Mr. Patsy was giving him, but he ignored it as he walked away. Cliff grabbed his menu, his mind excusing the shocking revelations he made, for some food as he opened up to the very first page.

“Hello sir, have you picked out something you liked yet?”

Cliff jumped in his seat at the very high tenor that rang in his ears. Cliff looked beside him and noticed Creampie standing there, with a big smile on his face. Cliff felt uneasy when he noticed how close the waiter was to him. He coughed uncomfortably before answering.

“Good evening, ugh...Creampie?”

Cliff felt a lump in his throat when he saw the waiter giggle with a blush, before nodding, signaling that Cliff could continue.

“Ugh, no, I just got the menu. But, I heard from my friends that there was a “special treat” served here, now what is that exactly?” Cliff asked, unsure.

Cliff watched, confused, as Creampie’s face flushed into a bright pink, his wide smile got even wider as he scribbled something down on his notepad. 

“ _Oh_ , the treat you mention is a secret, but to get it, you have to come with me.” 

Cliff eyed him warily, his mind thought this to be quite a risky deal, but the cat in him was curious, and he had nothing left to lose, not in his old age. He got up with a quiet “Ok.” staring down at the little curvy twink, completely towering over him. 

Creampie giggled, a breathless sound it was, but Cliff didn’t have time to say anything about it before suddenly his hand was grabbed. 

“Don’t just stand there, come on!”

Cliff gasped as he was pulled roughly by the very eager twink, causing him to stumble over his own feet. As they went by booths and tables, Cliff could hear cat-calls and wolf whistles behind him. They went by the two other waiters, and both of them were blowing kisses and winks at him. 

“Treat him well Creampie!” he could hear Red Velvet’s clear voice holler through the cafe.

“Yeah, show him what you’ve got!” another soft-pitched voice said, no doubt Sugar Cookie. 

Cliff could only wonder what those phrases meant as they were suddenly in front of a strange door at the other side of the cafe. The door was tall and was chipped in some places. Cliff stared at it confused before his attention was drawn to Creampie, who was fiddling with some keys that appeared out of nowhere. 

Cliff was about to ask the twink what the hell he was doing, and why he had dragged him here, but he was silenced as the waiter suddenly jammed a bronze key into the keyhole, turning it, and opened the door up in one fast motion. 

“Come on big-boy, you want your treat don’t you?”

Cliff looked at Creampie, staring into those bright blue eyes. A part of him told him not to go into this room. He could get mugged or even killed if he goes in there, but another part of him wanted to see what the treat was. So, with another long sigh, Cliff muttered a quiet, “Sure.”

* * *

When they finally went into the room, it wasn’t what Cliff was imagining it to be. In his mind, Cliff thought it would be a bare room, nothing in it, as he would probably get robbed or meet his maker. However, that wasn’t the case. The room was quite small and had a deep red wallpaper plastered on the walls, and was dimly lit by candles that were littered all over the place, looking like a fancy lounge. 

Cliff noticed the large queen-size bed in the corner of the room, next to the bed was a small table. On the table were two cups from what Cliff could tell, was coffee, and next to it was some canned whip cream. Suddenly, he jumped as he heard the door slam behind him. Turning around he saw Creampie leaning against the door. He was biting his bottom lip as he locked the door from behind him. Cliff watched as he saw Creampie chuck the key away, far away from where they were standing. 

Cliff’s heart raced as he noticed these familiar signs, he was about to ask what in the hell was this waiter’s motives, but he was interrupted.

“Come on big boy, come sit over on the bed there, let’s have a chat.” 

Cliff starred as Creampie got off the door and walked with a strut, causing his ass to jiggle in a sensual matter and Cliff couldn’t help but be hypnotized by its thickness. Creampie plopped down onto the black comforter of the bed, he looked up at Cliff, batting his eyelashes as a flirty smile spread across his lips. He patted the spot next to him.

“Come on, no need to be shy.” 

Cliff gulped, taking one hesitant step forward, as if he was a cat testing the water, before reluctantly taking those few other steps, till he was sitting on the bed, right next to the little twink. Cliff arched his brow at the waiter, as Creampie giggled to himself, before grabbing the two coffees that were on the table. Creampie offered one to Cliff, and he hesitantly took the warm mug into his hands. 

Sniffing the steam that rose from the mug, it smelled good, reminding Cliff of waking up in the mornings before going to work. Cliff smiled, before taking a large gulp of the drink. Afterward, his face instantly soured, coughing on the liquid, and even spitting some on the floor. Placing the mug down, he hacked on the bitterness that flooded his mouth. He suddenly turned to Creampie with a glare.

“What the fuck was that?!” he hollered, expecting Creampie to cower, or at least flinch, but the twink didn’t do that. Instead, the waiter smirked, an arousing glint shown through his eyes.

“Oh it was coffee, did I make it wrong?” Creampie said, putting on an innocent act as he cupped his cheek, “I thought I followed the recipe correctly though, such a shame.”

“What the fuck was in it?” 

Creampie took a sip of his drink before placing it back onto the bedside table, before acknowledging Cliff’s question.

“Oh, y’know, the usual.” Creampie waved him off, “Coffee grounds, sugar, cream, milk,”

Creampie started at him as his smirk widened, “ketamine.”

Cliff coughed, his eyes widened dramatically as the last ingredient was listed. Suddenly, his surroundings were starting to spin, his mind felt like tearing into two, and his body was going numb. Everything was starting to feel surreal as Cliff fell back, hitting against the soft mattress. 

Cliff stared at the spinning ceiling, not noticing the twink climbing on his lap. Creampie stared down at the incapacitated man below him, the devious smile still present on his face. 

“My, my,” Creampie drawled out in a sultry voice, smoothing his hands out over Cliff’s sweater, feeling the taught pec muscle underneath it. “I’m surprised, I thought old folks got ugly when they got older.” 

Creampie leaned towards Cliff, causing the twink’s chest to rub against his, their nipples touched, causing Cliff to hiss. Creampie brought his hands up towards Cliff’s neck, shoving down the collar of the sweater so Cliff’s dark chocolate skin was exposed.

Creampie moaned at the sight, before diving into his neck. Cliff groaned as he instantly felt the wet appendage graze his neck. His brain felt lighter than it usually was, and his body was starting to tingle with the kisses being pressed into his neck. Cliff brought up his hands, placing them on Creampie’s thick hips, gripping and prodding at them. However, his hands didn’t stay there for too long, as Creampie yanked them away, slamming them onto the blanket, besides Cliff’s head. 

Creampie kissed up his neck. He kissed the flexing pulses, going all the way to his jawline, in which he nibbled on, before kissing his cheeks, then around his lips, and finally, he planted a strong kiss onto Cliff’s lips. 

Cliff, as lost in thought as he was, couldn’t help but moan into the kiss. Feeling the soft lips against his, Cliff’s mind transformed the sweet little twink into a cute brod, and himself as his old, stud self. Cliff kissed back with his newfound hunger, breaking himself from the hold, he sat up, causing Creampie to gasp into their kiss, in which Cliff took advantage of. He easily slithered his tongue into the warm, wet crevice of Creampie’s mouth, invading the cave, until Creampie’s tongue interfered. Together, their tongues wrestled, causing the discharge from their fight to leak out of their mouths. 

Suddenly, the fight was broken up by Creampie, as he gasped for air. The sight caused Cliff to smirk as he smacked the cute brod on the ass. 

“What’s the matter baby?” he asked, as Creampie coughed, “Not used to a man showing you some true, old-fashion lovin’?”

Creampie lightly shoved Cliff, and glared playfully, pouting his lips. “No, I just never expected an old dog like you, showing some much passion with kissing.” 

Cliff laughed, a deep genuine laugh, one he hasn’t released in years. He fell back against the bed, causing the brod to fall with him, her long blonde hair flowing. 

“Really? I ain’t old, I’m only twenty-eight y’know.” 

Creampie gave him an off look before shrugging with a smirk, “If you say so.”

The brod grabbed at his sweater, tugging at it, “Come on!” she said in a whiny voice, “I want to get this off of you, show me more of your good old fashion lovin’!” 

Cliff laughed again before sitting up. He grabbed the bottom of his sweater, and in one quick motion, he pulled the entire thing off of him, tossing the item of clothing to the floor. Creampie was on him instantly. Cliff fell back with a chuckle, hitting the bed, and as he did, he felt the little minx place her plump lips all over his chest, kissing his muscled pecs. Then, the brod started trailing her lips down his treasure trail, licking the skin ever so often before he saw her on the floor, her face above his clothed crotch.

Creampie eyed Cliff with want in her eyes, before she grabbed the zipper of his jeans with her teeth, and slowly pulled it down. Cliff groaned as he watched the sexy display, and gasped as he felt a small hand reach into his pants and touch his drawers, causing his little friend that lived in them to become excited. 

Creampie moaned as he felt the huge cock that was enclosed in the fabric, he could already feel how good it would be for it to be pounding his asshole into oblivion. He grabbed the waistband of the jeans and pulled the jeans off of Cliff, tossing them to the side, he took off his jersey, and booty shorts, showing the man below him his white thong that barely covered his dick. 

Cliff watched as the sexy lady grabbed the can of cool whip off the counter, reaching into his underwear, he pulled out his cock and began to sluggishly yank it into its full nine-inch height. 

Creampie kneeled, staring in awe at the monstrous cock that stood before him. Biting his bottom lip, he started to shake the whip cream container, as he leaned forward, and licked a long line from the base of Cliff’s cock, all the way up to the tip. The twink pulled back with a moan, licking his lips as he savored the musky taste.

“Yummy!” he exclaimed, popping the cap off the bottle. “But I like my chocolate covered bananas with a little whip cream!” 

Cliff furrowed his brows, about to ask what that meant until he heard the familiar sound of whip cream being sprayed out of the can. Cliff titled his head up, seeing Creampie take a whole load of whip cream into her mouth, filling it up until Cliff could see it leaking out of her mouth, dribbling it down her chin. 

Creampie tossed the can away and placed his hands onto Cliff’s toned thighs. He raised his head and engulfed his whip-cream filled mouth onto Cliff’s cock. 

Cliff moaned as he felt the sudden coolness of the whipped cream on his dick, he bucked his hips up, wanting more of this delicious treat, in which Creampie gave him. The brod bobbed her head like a pro, not gagging or nothing, taking his dick halfway, if not more. All the while his dick was being coated by the slimy texture of the popular dessert topping mixed in with the warm wetness of Creampie, who was fondling herself. Cliff grabbed the sheets in his hands, clutching them tightly as the sensations were starting to make him go crazy. He felt like he was going to cum any minute, but Cliff didn’t want that, he wanted to ride the brod for all she was worth.

Creampie, lost in his thoughts as he focused on giving the man a good dick-sucking, gasped around the cock in his mouth, as he was suddenly hauled up on the bed by his shoulders, ripping away from the cock. Then, suddenly he was being placed in a sixty-nine position, facing the cock he had just been sucking. Creampie gasped as he felt his pantied being moved, causing his balls to pop out and his asshole to be exposed. 

“I’m gonna show you slut how a real man dicks his bitch, but for now, I want you to enjoy my tongue.” 

Creampie moaned as he felt Cliff’s tongue touch his pucker, licking around the wrinkles as he felt two strong hands grip his ass-cheeks, spreading them apart for all their worth. Creampie groaned as he grabbed the cock in front of him, holding onto it like a lifeline. He basked in the feeling of getting tongue fucked, as he started to suck on the head of the cock again, licking the whipped cream off of Cliff’s dick, as his hand reached down and grabbed the older man by the balls.

Cliff bucked his hips up into the air, catching Creampie off guard, as he let out a soft laugh, as the hips went back down again. Releasing that Cliff’s ball might have been very sensitive, Creampie grinned as moved the sturdy cock out of the way, and brought the older man’s ball up and started to suck on them like starbursts. 

Creampie grinned as he heard Cliff let out a loud moan, his legs going wide, as they opened wide and got very close, almost crushing Creampie’s head but never getting that tight. All the while the ministrations on Creampie’s asshole were becoming aggressive. Transferring from the soft licks to a harsh suck, the twink moaned as he started to suck harder on the large chocolate balls in his mouth. 

Suddenly he was being ripped away from Cliff’s balls and was plopped down on his stomach, face in the sheets. Cliff lifted the brod’s hips in the air if she was gonna play dirty, _he_ was gonna play dirty too. Without any form of preparation besides the saliva that was dripping down the brod’s asshole and the whip cream-saliva mixture on his cock, Cliff pushed the tip of his cock into the hot little damsel below him. 

Creampie moaned, gripping the covers tightly as he felt the tip of Cliff’s cock breach past his pucker. He arched his back once the true girthiness was starting to set in. 

“Fuck!” the twink shouted, eyes pinching shut, “Come on old man, is that all you got!”

Cliff gritted his teeth in sudden anger, offended by the little bitch’s tongue, he slapped her ass cheeks before pulling out until he was in just the tip, before slamming back in, balls deep. 

Creampie launched forward on the bed with a shout, surprised at the sudden feeling of intrusion, feeling the thickness as it felt tight within his asshole like he was about to burst any minute. However, the twink wasn’t allowed to get used to intrusion before Cliff was slamming into him again, and again, and again.

The room was suddenly filled with moist air as it hit the skin of both of them. The musky smell was inhaled by both of them, but neither cared as they were both lost in their passions. And then with a final slam against Creampie’s ass, Cliff was exploding his warm cum into the little brod below him with a loud groan. 

Creampie moaned as he came as well, white cum squirted out from his cock, as it dripped onto the comforter. The twink collapsed onto the bed, and so did Cliff soon after, both of them out of breath, and well spent. 

Cliff’s head began to get dizzy, as he was sent into a world, unlike the present. 

* * *

Cliff suddenly sprang out of his lounge chair as he woke up. He looked around and saw that he was in his home, the tv was on, playing another episode of Two and a Half Brothers. The man looked around, he saw nobody else in his living room.

“It must have been a dream.” Cliff said, wiping away the sweat that was leaking from his brow, “Some sick fuckin’ dream.” 

But as he sat down, he noticed something on his side table. It was a slice of pie sitting on the plate. It was a traditional banana cream pie, and besides, it was a note. Cliff picked up the note and began to read it aloud.

“Well, old man, that was fun. Call me if you want some more ♥ XOXO, your favorite, Creampie.” 

**Author's Note:**

> hello you perverted readers, I hoped you enjoyed this fic! If you liked it, feel free to give me some kudos. If you have any comments, questions, or concerns, feel free to ask! I'll respond to you in a matter of time! ♥
> 
> Also, if you have any prompts in your guys' big beautiful brains, then share them with me! 
> 
> Anyway, have a wonderful day, night, or evening. ♥


End file.
